Lanavera Ashvale
|Row 7 title =Beliefs |Row 7 info = Holy Light |Row 8 title =Status |Row 8 info =Alive |Row 9 title =Dialects: |Row 9 info =Common (100%) Dwarven (100%) Native Stromic (100%) |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |imagewidth =300}} Lanavera Ashvale ''(born Lanavera Ainsley Leighton, 6th of February, 6 L.C.)'' is a Stromic Horsewoman and the Gilded Champion of Strom, under the banners of the Golden Cavalry. Coming from a lowly background with a broken mother from an adulterous relationship, Lanavera stands tall in the face of adversity. Wearing the colors and crown of her deceased husband, Lanavera rides across lands and takes what she can to better provide for her Golden Cavalry. The Gilded Grimoire Broken Home Lanavera was born to a single mother, in the lowlands of the Kingdom of Stromgarde, after the unlikely affair between her mother Artoria and an unknown Stromic soldier. She lived a simple life, caring for her mother while she could, before leaving for the Isle of Ban'diel at the age of sixteen. The Isle of Ban'diel For the entirety of the latter portion of her formative years, Lanavera trained under Commander Catherine Parsons at the Tundra Point Outpost, as a soldier of the cold and windy winters, beyond the Bulwark of Ban'diel. After a particularly difficult conflict beyond the Bulwark, Lanavera was sent south to Radiance, in Commander Parsons stead, to parlay with the southern diplomats. Feeling quite out of her league, Lanavera found comfort in the many rough foreign Lords, their sense of humor and war appealing to her own demeanor more than any noble lady might. Having somehow skimmed by in the Commander's stead, Lanavera was successful in acquiring the demands of the northern commander, and was awarded the title of "Golden Girl of Ban'diel" for her deeds in maintaining diplomatic ties throughout the Isle. Sun in the North After her year or so in the south of Ban'diel, playing a diplomat on behalf of her beloved Commander, the Golden Girl was sent north to finish her training as a Knight Commander. Lanavera, however happy she might be to remain in the north with Commander Parsons, was due to return to the south. Not only did her time within Radiance benefit her in a titular sense, it gave her a romance. Among the many Lords she humored and befriended, a young Thoran Ashvale stood out from the rest. Lord Ashvale was popularised as a rich, unlanded noble man with a certain taste for equestrian pursuits. It was said he was a pompous man with over extravagant goals of claiming what was not his, his. However, in Lanavera's youthful gaze, Thoran proved to be the most enticing prize she'd ever seen. And he, felt the same for her. The two kept a steady stream of letters to and from, beyond the Bulwark, as Lanavera finished her training. Soon after her swearing in as the Junior Knight Commander of Tundra Point Outpost, or Daughter Winter as many Northerners called her, she left for the south, for her beloved Thoran. Golden Love, Golden Crown Thoran and Lanavera were quickly wed and did not falter in their step as they moved to create a rebellious campaign within the southern grasslands of Ban'diel, in favor for a new retainer of Stirling Falls, and against the Lord Caden Stirling, whose name the place bore. Upon the penultimate siege of the rebellion, a large battle took place just outside the bounds of Stirling Falls. A young magus apprentice, serving under Lord Stirling, fatally wounded Thoran, killing him in due time as arcane raged through his body. Unable to help him, Lanavera cried over his body until night came. The Golden Cavalry Months after the death of her husband, Lanavera returned to Radiance and began to recruit for a cavalry division under herself. She named it the Golden Cavalry and gave it the goal of maintaining order and peace for those under ruling lords. Years past as the command of the Golden Cavalry became Lanavera's passion and joy in life. She lived and breathed the Golden Cavalry, and did all that she could to support her troops and men. As the Cavalry grew in size, encompassing hundreds of mounted riders, the ruling houses of Ban'diel became further nervous of this threat, so easily set off and mobilized by the once 'Golden Girl of Ban'diel'. Storm or Strom The Gilded Champion was soon faced with the decision between returning to Stromgarde or to Stormwind, to find a home for herself and her Cavalry, after being ruthlessly kicked out of Ban'diel, a place that had been her home for a decade and more. After much consideration, Lanavera brought her Cavalry back to her childhood home of Stromgarde. With the commissions her company of troops had garnered for itself, she built a large fort for them in the northwestern mountain range of the country. For now, Lanavera sits in her 'seat' of cavalry rule there, in the Golden Fort. Physical Appearance Although her traveling earned her the title of Golden Girl, her looks embody the title as well. Long and flowing golden blonde hair trails down the young woman's back, unless shoved into a helm during battle. Piercing chartreuse eyes shock any foe who might dare look the Gilded Champion in the eyes, the glare matched with a devious smirk more times than not. Tanned skin and a strong boned face come together to make an intimidating match, though beautiful by description. Tall in stature and built for battle, Lanavera stands as an impressive foe. Virulent Light Lanavera is a master of a particularily niche sub-sect of the powers of the Holy Light. This sub-sect is called Virulent Light and is the manifestation of the Light in the form of manic lightning. Often mistaken for the works of a shaman, Virulent Light is a powerful magic that sparks from an inner core of determination. The magic is considered in the same tree as ''Ascension Magic, ''which is used by battle clerics: most prominently Losaine Morningray and Bronwynn Branson. *All art used by Fernanda SuarezCategory:Characters Category:Human